Unexpected Consequences
by XxHardcore-RockerxX
Summary: Zell can't stand to see the love of his life with another man let alone his best friend anymore. So he comes up with a solution to this problem....


** Unexpected Consequences**  


  
_Summery: Zell loves her so much it pains him everyday to see her with somebody else. She never noticed him before, but when Zell decides to take his own life will she see him in a different light? A Zell/Rinoa fanfic Plz R&R  
_  
Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing, just the story!

* * *

I was in the Secret Area inside the Training Center just staring off into space. It was nearly midnight but I always came here around this time and stayed about an hour. I just thought about life and what mine could have been like. Then I went back to my dorm to get some sleep. It was about a year that we defeated Ultimecia, nine months to be exact. But I couldn't help feeling empty inside, I mean me along with the rest of the gang went face to face to a Sorceress from the future and lived to talk about it.  


  
My friends could tell something was wrong with me because there was. I no longer fooled around and I didn't let my emotions get the better of me. I was quite most of the time unless one of my friends talked to me and I never smiled anymore. I kind of turned into Squall if you think about it long enough. They couldn't figure out what was wrong with me. I just told 'em it was nothing about a million times, but I could tell they didn't buy it. I started acting this way ever since we killed the Sorceress. I could stand the two of them laughing and being all gushy over each other, but what made it unbearable is that they flaunted it in my face constantly.  
  
I fell in love with her since the moment I laid eyes on her, but of course she only had eyes for our dearest commander. I couldn't blame her though, I mean who could possibly love a dumb ass chicken-wuss anyways? I even tried to show her how much I cared for her a couple of times. The first time was when I told her I'd make a copy of Squall's ring but that obviously didn't do it. But I guess it would help if I actually gave her the ring. I remember it like it was yesterday...

* * *

**Flashback**  


  
I was in the Shopping Center in Esthar along with my fellow companions Irvine and Selphie. Squall, Quistis and ...her were up in that spaceship thingy. I practically had to make Squall let me stay down here to help protect Esthar. We still had about an hour left before we had to go meet Dr. Odine for the battle plans. I was sitting on one of the couches looking at the ring I had made._ I hope she likes it... but what if she hates it?_  
  
I had to mentally tell myself to stop thinking negatively, I always over analyze things. I then put the ring inside a blue velvet box I had bought. "Hey I was only seeing if she needed any assistance!" Irvine yelled. Two big muscular men were carrying Irvine out of a lingerie store. They threw him out and slammed the door on his face. _Irvine ladies and gentleman._ Irvine got up off the ground and dusted himself off as if nothing happened. He then spotted me and sat down right next to me. "You know it's the weirdest thing I was just in there to see if Selphie needed any help trying anything on, and then those two bozos kick me out of the store. Huh...?"  
  
_ I guess he's never going to change..._ "Hey what's in that box?" Irvine asked looking at the box in my hand. I started to panic and quickly tried to put it in my pocket. "Oh it's nothing..." But before I could get it into my pocket Irvine had snatched it out of my hand. "Just a ring." "Uh huh..." Irvine said and opened up the box. "Wow this is nice. How much it send you back?" "...Nothing." Irvine looked at me in shock. "No, no I didn't steal it...I uhh... sorta made it." I stuttered and he nodded still looking at the ring. "Well you did a great job..." He was about to hand it back to me but then took it back. "What's this..." He took the ring out of the box, taking a closer look "My Angel..." He said reading the inscription I made on the side of the ring.  
  
I was about to say something but couldn't think of anything. After a couple of seconds Irvine broke the silence. "...It's for her isn't it?" I didn't say anything and he took the silence as a yes. "You know it's a great ring and everything but she's never going to look at you that way...I mean she's so into with Squall and everything." _Don't you think I know that Irvine!_ "I gotta at least try." I said and he just merely nodded, putting the ring back in the box. "Just don't get your hopes up kid." He handed me back the box and I shoved it into my pocket. _For some reason Irvine knew how I felt about Rinoa don't ask me how. I once asked him how he knew and he told me he just did._  
  
I made him promise me he wouldn't tell anybody or I'd kick his ass and he agreed. "So how long do you think Selphie's going to be? We have to meet with Dr. Odine soon." I asked looking at my watch trying to change the subject. "I have no idea. Uhh Zell...?" "What?" "Could you...make me one of those?" "A ring? Don't take this the wrong way but I don't see you as the ring wearing type..." I said trying not to laugh. "Not for me...for Selphie. I'm thinking about proposing to her after all this is over." He said looking at the ground. _He and Selphie hadn't even started dating yet. Plus this is Irvine he couldn't hang onto a relationship if his life deepened on it.  
_  
"Wh-What about the whole ladies man gig?" "I'm giving it up. I can tell she's the one, whenever I'm with her I get this funny feeling I can't explain it..." (I knew what he was talking about I got that feeling whenever I'm with Rinoa.) "Well that's great man...what did you buy?" I said still trying to get over the shock. "Oh just some shot gun ammo and the 'Girl Next Door' magazines." I was about to say something but Irvine cut me off.  
  
"I said I would give up on being a womanizer I never said I'd stop reading dirty magazines." He said defensively and I started laughing. "What'd I miss?" Selphie asked walking up to us with a few bags. "Nothing." I said and glanced down at my watch. _Oh shit!_ "Come on guys we gotta meet Dr. Odine now!"  
  


**End of Flashback  
**

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 1**  


_I know this was a very short chapter but the next one will be longer plz review_  



End file.
